Charles Clark
Charles Clark, portrayed by James Patrick Stuart, is a recurring character seen on 90210, the fourth series of the Beverly Hills, 90210continuity. Character Overview Charles is the father of Naomi and Jen Clark. He is currently dating a woman named Gail McKinney. 90210 Season 1 In the premiere he gave a speech for Naomi during her sweet 16 birthday party. In "Lucky Strike" Naomi is outside the school waiting for her father to pick her up and fly to Vegas but when he gets there, he cancels and tells her he can't go. He has a big merger at work and can't leave, but the new Mercedes-Benz he's driving is for her to make up for him not going. He gets into another car with her mum and leaves before he can notice the tears in his daughter's eyes. Later that day, he is spotted with another woman by Naomi. The next day, Naomi and her parents are outside their home posing for their Christmas photographs when she confronts her mother who already knows about his affair and has for a long time. He and his wife decide to get divorced, so that he can be with Gail. After that, Tracy becomes depressed and so Naomi calls her dad to help her. Meanwhile, Naomi and her father are standing outside of Tracy's bedroom door and inside Tracy tells her to forget it, she isn't cooking dinner. Naomi opens to door and is shocked to see her mother out of bed and dressed to go out. Charles looks surprised to see his wife up and considering Naomi told him her mother couldn't get out of bed. Naomi tells her father that his presence must've inspired her mum. Naomi heads out of the room and Charles tells Tracy that she looks good. She slaps him him and goes in for another but he catches her hand mid-slap. There's a charged moment between the two and then they fall into bed together. He takes Naomi and Gail out to get to know each other but at dinner, Naomi gets not-so-subtle digs in about her father. Gail tries to reassure her that she and her father have great communication and Naomi wonders if that means he's admitted to her that he's still sleeping with her mother. Her father is furious with her but Gail is even angrier with him and gets up to leave. After scolding Naomi, he too leaves. The next day, Naomi sets Charles and Tracy up believing that the upcoming show could help fix her parents' marital mess but only makes it worse. After Naomi gets arrested for drug dealing at school, she and her father talk to his lawyer, conferring on Naomi's case. The lawyer warns that unless Adrianna Tate-Duncan confesses, Naomi could be looking at a conviction that could prevent her from getting into college, or getting a job and she may even have to spend some time in jail. Naomi comes home and finds a woman standing on her dining room table. Charles, says that her mother is laying low in New York after she found out that the young man she thought was her son turned out to be a scammer that took her for two hundred thousand dollars. Charles says that they are going to sell the house and that she will have to move to the beach house with him and Gail. Naomi is getting ready at home and Gail says that she was woken up at 3am by a hair dryer to which Naomi replies that she takes showers at night and doesn't want to sleep with wet hair. Naomi pretends that she is happy that she is living there but goes to her old home to pick up some clothes, as she walks up the stairs, she sees a pile of clothing on the ground and hears her dad making love to the real estate agent. Naomi quickly leaves before her dad notices that she is there. Naomi meets with Charles and tells him that she wants to stay at a hotel, she says she went by the house the other day to pick up a pair of jeans and caught him having sex with the agent. Charles gets caught in a sexual scandal after being accused of harassing a mother of one of Naomi's classmates. Naomi and her dad try to work things out but Naomi says the only compromise they could come to was that she stay with them until her dad's trial is over. His eldest daughter Jen arrives back in Beverly Hills and tells Charles she is going to take care of Naomi, not him. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Season 1